


tumblr request - Aspen & Nodin

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Request for @littlepuku, with her icejin OCs Aspen and Nodin.





	tumblr request - Aspen & Nodin

Nodin let out a sigh. She was bored… Aspen wasn’t letting her do anything! She’d been in bed all day. She was sick, but… not that sick! She still felt well enough to move. But she was pregnant, and after what happened with their last eggs… he was panicking. Nodin couldn’t blame him for worrying about her, but… she was starting to feel kind of like a prisoner. Aspen wouldn’t let her get out of bed! He brought her food, drinks, magazines, DVDs… anything she could possibly want, he went to get it for her. It was sweet, and Nodin felt happy that he cared so much for her, but… it was a little frustrating. She wanted to get up and do things! Like the dishes… Aspen had insisted on doing the dishes, but Nodin knew he wouldn’t do them properly. He would try, but… he couldn’t see the dirt. He would probably ask Bassoon to help, but Nodin was very particular about where she liked to put things, and Bassoon sometimes mistakenly put the dishes back in the wrong place… Aaa! She hated thinking about it! Lying in bed doing nothing was only stressing Nodin out. She was bored, and restless. She couldn’t sleep anymore. She’d been sleeping and relaxing all day; she just wanted to do some chores… _Achoo_!

Nodin’s sneeze prompted Aspen to come racing into the room, like he had done several times already.   
“Are you okay? Do you need a tissue?”   
“No!” Nodin sighed. “Apsen, I already have –” She looked at her box of tissues, to see that it was empty. … Oh. Well… yeah, she did need more… “I’ll get some more.”   
“No, no!” Aspen threw out his hands, grabbing onto her as she tried to get out of bed. “Nodin, you need to rest! Let me get the tissues!”   
“Oh… _**Aspen**_!” Nodin whined, her voice rising louder than she’d intended. Oh… she didn’t mean to startle him. Nodin’s cheeks darkened when Aspen flinched, and he turned his head towards her with a bewildered expression upon his face. Aw… Nodin felt bad…  
“Sorry…” Aspen uttered quietly. “Are you… mad at me?”   
“No…” Nodin sighed. “Just…”

She looked at him, and took hold of his hands. “Aspen… I… I know you’re worried about me, but… I’m not a cripple. I’m… bored. I want to do something… _achoo_!” She sniffed, and wiped her eyes as they became watery from the sneeze. Her nose was itching…   
“But… you’re sick.” Aspen said. “You should rest…”  
“I feel dirty.” Nodin whimpered. “I’ve been in this bed all day… the sheets need changing! And I need to do the laundry –”  
“I can do that!” Aspen insisted.   
“But you can’t read the machine.” Nodin sweat dropped. “You’ll do it wrong…”  
“Well – how many settings can there be?” Aspen shrugged. Really? It was just a washing machine… It was just on and off, right?   
“There’s plenty!” Nodin protested. “There’s different setting for temperature, and fabric types and colours – you can’t see what colour things are! What if you put white stuff in with red stuff? You’ll turn the white stuff pink!”   
“Oh… well… Bassoon can help me with the colours…”

Aspen let out a small sigh, turning his head away. He was starting to feel useless. He wanted to help Nodin and do everything for her. She was sick, and pregnant! She needed to rest. But… she was right. There were some things he just couldn’t do… “… I’m sorry.” Aspen mumbled. “I’m just… worried about you. About the egg…”  
“I know.” Nodin smiled slightly. “It’s okay… I’m a little worried too, but Aspen… sitting here, all I’m doing is thinking about all the chores that need doing. That’s stressing me out more! Please… just let me do the laundry at least. I want to walk around! And I need to shower, and change this bed…”  
“Okay.” Aspen turned towards her, and grinned. “I’ll make you a deal. You do the laundry, but let me change the bed. Okay?”   
“Really?” Nodin giggled. “You know where I keep the sheets?”   
“Of course!” Aspen frowned. “I am house trained!” Actually… he had no idea where she kept that stuff. Nodin always changed the bed and put the clothes away; Aspen never got involved. Maybe he could ask Bassoon… “You don’t trust me?”   
“No, I do.” Nodin smirked slightly, somewhat impressed. He knew where she kept things? He wasn’t as clueless as she’d thought! She felt kind of bad for doubting him… “Okay.” Nodin leaned on Aspen, and he took her weight as she climbed off the bed. “You change the bed. I’ll do the laundry!”   
“Okay… take your time – don’t rush yourself!”   
“Ah, Aspen!” Nodin huffed. “It’s… it’s only laundry – _achoo_!” Nodin sniffed, and wiped her eyes again. She needed to get a tissue…

*

“Mmf!” Nodin winced, scrunching her eyes shut at the tightness in her stomach as she crouched down. She was quite far along… the egg was making bending down difficult. She finished loading the washing machine and turned it on, then she grabbed hold of it, using it to steady herself as she rose to her feet. Her tail pushed against the floor, lifting the rest of her body up… this was harder than usual. She felt weaker… maybe Aspen was right. She really was sick… She hadn’t noticed it before, but now that she was up and about and doing thing, Nodin was starting to realise that her body wasn’t as strong as usual… Haha… Her cheeks darkened, as she realised that Aspen was right. She did need to rest… Being in bed was the best place for her, and this egg. “Sorry…” Nodin whispered, gazing down at her buried egg. She smiled slightly and stroked her hand across her stomach, apologetically caressing her baby. “Let’s go back upstairs.”

She made her way upstairs, slowly. It was harder than usual… she felt a little dizzy. She really was much sicker than she thought… “Aspen…?” Nodin uttered. She could smell something… It was sweet, coming from the bathroom…  
“Here!” Aspen emerged from the bathroom, and turned his head towards the sound of her footsteps. “Are you okay?” He rushed over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “You look sick…”  
“Um… I… I don’t feel well…” Nodin mumbled sheepishly, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.   
“Oh… really?” Aspen sniggered. “Maybe it’s because you’re sick, darling.”   
“Aspen…” Nodin huffed. “You’re smiling.”   
“Yeah… I know.” Aspen teased. “I can feel it.” He wrapped his arms around Nodin to pull her into a gentle hug, and kissed her head. “Can you just do what I tell you now?”   
“Shut up…” Nodin growled. He didn’t have to gloat like this! “What’s that smell?”   
“Oh…” Aspen grinned, releasing her. “I ran a bath for you. Here.” He took her hand, and led her into the bathroom. Nodin smiled as the sweet scents grew stronger… he’d put in all her favourite salts and soaks. It was heavenly…  
“Aspen…” Nodin uttered. She allowed him to help her into the bath, and closed her eyes as she became engulfed in its warmth. This was… really nice. She felt better now. Nodin dipped her hands in the water, and placed them on her face, allowing the warmth to sooth her aching sinuses. He was so thoughtful… Nodin turned her head to see Aspen looking towards her, keenly awaiting her response.   
“Is it okay…?” He asked.   
“… It’s perfect.” Nodin smiled. She moved her tail up to stroke his face, and giggled a little when he kissed it. “Thank you.”   
“Sure.” Aspen hugged her tail against him, which made Nodin giggle once more. He was so cute sometimes. “Do you… want me to wash your back…?”  
“Sure.” Nodin grinned. She handed him the soap, and bit her lip as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Hmmm… that was nice…

She closed her eyes, enjoying being massaged while she was surrounded by sweet smells and warm water. Being sick was starting to feel fun! And she didn’t feel dizzy anymore. She just needed to stay still, and not walk so much. He left her to it after a while, and Nodin lay down in the bath, soaking in its warmth until the water started to cool down… then she called Aspen again to help her get out. The egg was making things difficult… Nodin held onto Aspen, ignoring his overly protective fussing as she stepped onto the floor – she wasn’t going to slip! She wasn’t _that_ unstable! She let him lead her into the bedroom, towards a fresh, clean bed… and then Nodin let out a sigh. She didn’t mean to do that, but it was… instinct.   
“What’s wrong?” Aspen gasped. “Are you hurt?”   
“Um – no.” Nodin answered. Hmm… should she tell him…? He’d done such a good job of changing the bed; it looked perfectly neat and the pillows were arranged nicely. She shouldn’t say anything, she knew she shouldn’t… but… If she didn’t change it, it would annoy her so much… “… Those pillow cases don’t go with that duvet cover.”   
“What…?”  
“They don’t match at all!” Nodin huffed. “Just – wait here. I’ll change the pillows. Then I’m going to show you how I organise it all. If you want to change the bed you have to do it properly.”   
“… K…” Aspen mumbled, confused. What was the big deal…?


End file.
